


6 piece Art Post for After Camlan Big Bang story - Ebb and Flow

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was born a creature of magic, and is so in touch with nature he can feel the earth’s power with every step he takes. Unfortunately, when the gods instilled him with powerful magic, they also gifted him with gills. There’s no way Prince Arthur could find a freak like him attractive…right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 piece Art Post for After Camlan Big Bang story - Ebb and Flow

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, my ACBB partner and I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^  
  
Artist: [texasfandoodler](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=22677#)  
Art Type: Digital Art created using a Wacom Intuos 5 tablet in Photoshop CS5  
Characters depicted: Merlin, Arthur, Uther  
Art Ratings: G - PG-13  
Warnings: none  
  
  
Fanfic Title: Ebb and Flow  
Author: [neuroticnick](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=22677#)  
Pairings: Arthur/Merlin  
Fic Rating: Explicit   
Word Count: 36k  
Warnings:  none  
  
Summary: Merlin was born a creature of magic, and is so in touch with nature he can feel the earth’s power with every step he takes. Unfortunately, when the gods instilled him with powerful magic, they also gifted him with gills. There’s no way Prince Arthur could find a freak like him attractive…right?  
  
[Link to story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4480673/chapters/10185779)  
  
  
Artists Notes: First off, I want to Thank [k_nightfox](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=22677#) and Kitty_fic the [aftercamlann](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=22677#) mods and my dear friend for hosting this Big Bang for all of us, and helping us continue this wonderful fest in our fandom. Also, I want to say thank you to my lovely BFF [adsullatta](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=22677#) for being my art beta and enthusiastic cheerleader, I couldn't have done it without you (at all) *hugs* 

  
Most of all, a big thank you to neuroticnick. I was in the middle of debating if I’d sign-up this year or not when Nick asked to pre-match so he can take credit for getting me to sign my life away XD I loved getting to art this story, Nick is an incredible talent, and the fandom is so very lucky to have his creative mind producing such brilliant works for us. I want to thank him for being willing to work with me and making this colllab an easy and fun experience <3  
  
  
P.S. Thank you to all my Merlin chatzy and mibbit friends who, cheered me on, gave me their advice, and listened tolerantly to me prattle, whine, rant, and moan throughout my creative process, yall’ve been a great help, and I love you all, hugs!

 

[Visit my Tumblr art blog here](http://texasfandoodler.tumblr.com/)

  
  
Now on to the art!......

  
              
1\. Two Sides (Cover Art)

  
  


  
  
2\. A Break from Hunting 

  
  


  
  
3\. Captured and Bound

  
  


  
  
4\. Water Magic

  
  


  
  
Zoom of merlin:

  
  


  
  
5\. The Unveiling

  
  


  
6\. Facing a Fading King 

  
  


  
  
7\. Chapter Breaks

  
  



End file.
